towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 12
}} }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=301}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=303}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=302}} |hp=10000|def=100|coin=100|esk=304}} |hp=10000|def=100|coin=100|esk=304}} |hp=8502500|def=17630|coin=0|esk=2827}} |} : No time for hesitation. Let's crash into the cannon! : Right, we must do it before it unleashes the next shockwave. : Okay stop talking. Hurry up! Gretchen and Lisa gathered elemental power to boost the fort forward; Midgley and Agnesi immediately went back to the magic circle and injected their power into it. Then, the fort began to accelerate, heading to the direction of that cannon. : Oh no! There is a flock of birds ahead. We'll hit them if we don't slow down. : We can't! The fort will lose momentum. Even if we speed up again, its force is insufficient to break the cannon! : But if we hit the birds, our engine may be damaged. : I'll clear the way! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Done! : Summoner, finally you make yourself useful. Alright, at full speed everyone. Let's put our power into the fort! Filled with energy, Stirling Fort accelerated fast; the engine operation echoed through the control room. Summoner had to hold the handrail in order to balance on the floor. Red light kept flashing, the pendant was dangling, books on the desk and the shelf were dropping, tilting to one side, as if a tornado whirled into the fort. Soon, the fort entered the areas of the mechanical city, which alerted the soldiers to the danger of invasion. As it was airborne, they knew it was impossible to stop it with their power. Even so, the soldiers did not give up, shooting the fort with arrows and bullets. However, it was of no avail. The fort was approaching the cannon at high speed and soon would crash into it. : 500 metres left. Start counting down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Prepare for impact! : '...This crash will probably break me into pieces...' Boom-! An explosion-like noise hit Summoner's ears. What came next was a violent shake; metal plate and wires started falling from the ceiling, raising a cloud of dust. Summoner huddled up, waiting for the impact to stop. Before long, eh got up and looked around. Then, Summoner found out he was the last person coming out of the fort. Gretchen, Agnesi, Midgley and Lisa were already outside. The outer shell of the cannon was destroyed; wires and parts were exposed to the air; and the cannon barrel was twisted due to the impact. : Do we succeed? : Although it's not crushed, I guess the cannon is not functional anymore. Well, it's our victory. : No! Hold on...the cannon is repairing! : Tut! Samoy must be gathering the citizens and connecting their power to the cannon somewhere! : We have to find Samoy! The fort cannot stand an impact again. As Summoner turned around, a shadow went into a dive from the sky suddenly - }} |hp=12548000|def=80000|coin=309|lv=1|drop=646|esk=852}} |hp=8689000|def=2170|coin=309|lv=1|drop=649|esk=894}} |hp=9638000|def=2460|coin=309|lv=1|drop=650|esk=1399}} |hp=9510000|def=2580|coin=309|lv=1|drop=647|esk=1683}} |hp=15952000|def=43300|coin=0|esk=1854}} |} : Ahh-! Who just attacked me! Darn it! Take this! ???: It hurts! Summoner, it's me! : 'The voice...sounds familiar. And this fluffy feeling... Isn't it!' : Glauox! Glauox: Phew, I just saw the fort fall to the ground after hitting the cannon. So I'm wondering whether you'll be here... Finally, I found you, Summoner! : It's good to see you safe too! How do you get out? Glauox: Thanks to Mark-II. I managed to get out before they forced me to be mechanised. Anyways, let's put it aside. I have something to tell you. : Something bad right...? Well I guess nothing can surprise me after being mechanised. Glauox: It's absolutely shocking. I found your body in the machinery storage, which was in a basement beneath that cannon. Samoy seems to be taking good care of it. : Wh-what!! But he said I'm fully mechanised because of my injuries... He lied to me... Glauox: I can't think of any other possibilities. However, your body is there, which means you may still have a chance to recover it. First, we need to get it back. : But how - Wow! Soldier: How dare you break our cannon! You’re under arrest! Die - Em! : Sigh, no time for chit-chatting now. : Thanks, Agnesi. Then, Summoner and the others were surrounded by the soldiers, whose eyes were filled with bloodlust... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Tut! The battle is endless. We're outnumbered! Glauox: No more wasting our time. Samoy must be repairing the cannon in the basement. If he succeeds, all people in this world will be mechanised! : I know. But we're outnumbered, how can we beat them? : Summoner, you seem to be mistaken about one thing. : Right, didn't you say that before? Our purpose is to stop the plan, so... Hey! Agnesi! Gretchen and Agnesi took a leap, mixed their azure and crimson elemental power together, and cast it to the ground. A wall of ice and fire had split the soldiers and Summoner off! : Let Agnesi and me handle this. You guys go find Samoy. : Let me teach these arrogant fools a lesson! : Alright then... Midgley, Lisa and Glauox, let's go! }} |hp=10|coin=6485|esk=2473}} |hp=7306980|def=5580|coin=309|esk=912}} |hp=7306980|def=5580|coin=309|esk=1245}} |hp=9682600|def=6920|coin=349|esk=2288}} |hp=12988500|def=41700|coin=0|esk=1630}} |} Glauox: Hey, it's Mark-II! Mark-II was tied to an iron pole. There was a giant steel drill hanging above. The drill was spinning and getting close to Mark-II. : Do something, or he'll die! We have to save him at any cost! : It's a trap, obviously... : Indeed... But we can't just leave him here. : Mark-II is our friend. Glauox: He has saved my life. Let me help. : How can we save the world if we can't even save our comrade? Let's go! Glauox: We have to save Mark-II before it's too late. 【Defeated BOSS】 They risked their lives to sprint towards Mark-II. Lisa crushed the drill in the air; Midgley and Summoner captured the chance to untie Mark-II. However, a giant cage fell down trapping all of them inside as soon as they rescued him. At this moment, a dozen soldiers came out, encircling the cage. Each of them was equipped with a frozen gun. Colonel: What a touching moment! You know it's a trap right? But you still fall into it. I'm moved, but I can't spare your lives... Fire, everyone! The soldiers pulled the trigger and sprayed the white gas at them. Midgley immediately covered Summoner and Lisa with his body. : ...Frozen gas...! : Normal bullets are not effecting, so they use this gun against us... Midgley, move away! Otherwise, you'll be frozen! : No...I can't let you die! Lisa! : Okay, I'll make way. : What are you going to do - Summoner was shocked by Lisa's action - she wrapped Summoner in her wings! After ensuring his safety, Lisa flew towards the colonel while withstanding the frozen gas. The metal wings were frosted over. Lisa did not give up and kept flying forward. Colonel: Humph, no more meaningless struggling. The cage is made of steel, hard and tough! : Is that so? Let's test it! Mark-II! : Understood! Mark-II, standing behind Midgley, gathered earth elemental power. Together with the dark elements from Midgley, a gigantic energy sphere was created. : Take this! For Lisa! The sphere was cast towards the cage in order to make way for Lisa - Boom! The cage was blasted open; Lisa grabbed the chance to break free and fly out of it right away. However, the frost gradually spread over her wings. She fell down after flying a short distance. Summoner crawled out of her wings and helped Lisa up - Her face was frostbitten. Moreover, Midgley and Mark-II were also immobilised, subdued by the soldiers because of frostbite. Colonel: Humph! Catch them all! : Summoner, don't worry about us. Just go! : Stop Samoy. : But... : We'll be fine. Don't let Virginia's sacrifice go down the drain. Glauox: Summoner, soldiers are coming! Summoner let go of Lisa, and headed underground. However, the truth lying ahead was cruel... }} zh: Category:Void of the Realm Category:Iron Age